


Blessed by the Height

by Bacca



Series: Winged Middle-earth|Крылатое Средиземье [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Art, Fanart, Gen, Graphic Art, Pre-Canon, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca
Summary: Wings! AUThror teaches young Thorin to fly.Graphic art. LinersDrawn in March 2015
Series: Winged Middle-earth|Крылатое Средиземье [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690462
Kudos: 8





	Blessed by the Height

  
  


**Осененные высью**  
Крылья! AU  
Трор учит юного Торина летать.  
Графика, линеры.  
Нарисовано в марте 2015 года

**Gif of the process**   


  
  



End file.
